Illidan Stormrage
Character Synopsis Illidan Stormrage is the first of the demon hunters, the former self-proclaimed Lord of Outland, former ruler of the Black Temple, and the original leader of the Illidari. He is the twin brother of Malfurion Stormrage and was, like his sibling, in love with Tyrande Whisperwind. Though born a night elf and renowned as a powerful sorcerer, Illidan officially betrayed his people by defecting to the demonic Burning Legion during the War of the Ancients, though his reasons for doing so were noble as he aimed to secretly repel the Legion's invasion. Due to this betrayal, as well as having secretly created a second Well of Eternity after the first one was destroyed at the end of the war, he was dubbed "the Betrayer" and imprisoned in the Barrow Deeps below Mount Hyjal. There, Illidan remained for over 10,000 years, watched over by the warden Maiev Shadowsong and her Watchers. Character Statistics Tier: High 4-C | High 3-A, likely Low 2-C | High 2-A Name: Illidan Stormrage Origin: Warcraft Gender: Male Age: Over 10,000 years old Classification: Night elf, The Betrayer, Lord of the Illidari Powers and Abilities: |-|Sorcerer=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 & 2), Arcanic energy manipulation, Possession negation, Matter Manipulation Negation, Mind Manipulation Negation, Emotion Manipulation Negation, Ice manipulation, Physical Damage absorption, Magical Damage resilience, Teleport, Spells stealing, Invisibility, Healing via attacking with spells, Magic Negation, Fire Manipulation, Illusion Manipulation, Curse Manipulation Negation, Portals creation, Non-Physical Interactions (able to destroy air elementals, ghosts and beings made of void) |-|Demon Hunter & Warlock spells=Same abilities, Shadow Manipulation, Curse Manipulation; Life Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation and Soul Manipulation with Fel Magic, Summoning, Magic Resistance, Lightning Manipulation, Energy Manipulation (Can manipulate etheral and magical energy. Can project energy in the form of chaotic bolts), Fel fire Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Astral Projection, Magic, Magic Negation, Power Nullification, Transformation, Healing, Energy Manipulation, Flight, Summoning, Enhanced Senses (can see invisible enemies and can see through objects), Status Effect Inducement, Limited Invulnerability, Skilled Blade user, Reality tearing (Demon hunters can use souls to power up a dimensional gate that was opened by tearing space itself). Attack Potency: Large Star Level (Can release the power of a collapsing star) | High Universe Level, likely Universe Level+ (Almost on par with Kil'jaeden and defeated him with the help of Khadgar, Velen and some other heroes). | High Multiverse Level+ (Became the gaoler of Sargeras among the titans in the cosmic pantheon and will torture him for the rest of eternity) Speed: At least Relativistic | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Unknown | High Universe Level, likely Universe Level+ | High Multiverse Level+ Durability: '''Likely Large Star Level''' | High Universe Level, likely Universe Level+ | High Multiverse Level+ Stamina: Never showed any sign of fatigue Range: Unknown, advanced melee range with warglaives of Azzinoth and at least a few meters with spells. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Very High (He is an over 10 000 years old leader and hold a great amount of arcanic knowledge) Weaknesses: Overconfident Versions: Sorcerer | Demon Hunter | End of Legion Category:Characters Category:Warcraft Category:Games Category:Anti-Heros Category:Magic Users Category:Summoners Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3